


castles to ash, hearts to ruin

by flowersonthemoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU - Dark!Merlin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersonthemoon/pseuds/flowersonthemoon
Summary: The time has come for Camelot to burn.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	castles to ash, hearts to ruin

**Author's Note:**

> even more merlance, with bonus dark!merlin
> 
> this was originally going to be a drabble but then i didn't want to cut it down to 100 words, so now it's just... a very tiny fic. i'll probably expand on it in a later fic because i still can't get the idea out of my head-

Camelot burns.

Merlin strides through the ruins.

A sword rises up against him - one flash of gold, and the sword twists, piercing red cloaks instead. Perhaps once Merlin would have been moved by the screams of dying men.

Now? Merlin kicks aside the feeble hands of his former friends, and keeps walking.

Another familiar face moves through the flames - one that sinks to his knees in supplication at the sight before him. “Merlin.” Lancelot closes his eyes. “Please.”

Merlin tips Lancelot’s chin up. “Come with me.”

“Why spare me?”

Merlin thinks of drowned druids and burning princes. “Because you’re the only one who  _ sees _ me.”

Lancelot still wears his sword. He rises slowly to his feet.

He takes Merlin’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://warlockofealdor.tumblr.com)


End file.
